


小春的心跳加速专访~口袋大搜查！

by DummyBears



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Conversations, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, POV Female Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DummyBears/pseuds/DummyBears
Summary: 大家平时会不会好奇每个人的口袋里都装着些什么呢？是随身物品？还是秘密武器？小春也很想知道阿纲先生的口袋里有什么呢！那我们不妨来次口袋大搜查！看看大家的口袋里都藏着什么秘密！
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 1





	小春的心跳加速专访~口袋大搜查！

**小春：** 大家好！好久不见啦，欢迎回到小春的心跳加速专访！今天的小春很有干劲呢！因为我请到了一位神秘嘉宾来和小春一起进行专访！这位嘉宾是谁呢——哒哒！她就是小春的好朋友：京子！

**京子：** 大家好~这还是我第一次担任小春的采访搭档呢，有点小紧张，请大家多多指教！

**小春：** 别担心啦京子，我们一定是最棒的组合！那么小春来介绍一下今天的采访环节：大家平时会不会好奇每个人的口袋里都装着些什么呢？是随身物品？还是秘密武器？小春也很想知道阿纲先生的口袋里有什么呢！那我们不妨来次口袋大搜查！看看大家的口袋里都藏着什么秘密！

**京子：** 听起来很有趣呢，感觉可以了解到大家的另一面！那先从我们两个的口袋开始吧。

> **【小春 - 毛怪零钱包，发圈，钥匙，做手工剩下的纽扣，糖果，纸巾】**
> 
> 京子：好可爱的钱包！摸上去毛茸茸的，是小春自己缝的吗？
> 
> 小春：是的！这个钱包和小春的毛怪 COS 服装是一套的哦！像这样用力一捏——钱包的边缘还会弹出鰭！
> 
> 京子：好厉害！忍不住想一直玩下去呢！

> **【京子 - 零钱包，唇膏，手帕，创可贴，蛋糕店折扣卷】**
> 
> 小春：哇！是那家超好吃的蛋糕店的折扣卷！平时因为太贵了只能偶尔吃一次的说！
> 
> 京子：是为了我们下周的小春感谢日准备的哦。
> 
> 小春：哈咦——小春好感动！太感谢你了京子！下周赶紧到来吧！
> 
> 小春：说起来京子好有安全意识！现在会随身带着创可贴的人已经很少了呢！
> 
> 京子：那个是为了哥哥准备的，他总是会不小心在哪里擦伤，真让人担心…
> 
> 小春：真是的！京子的大哥也要多爱护一下自己的身体啊！

* * *

小春：现在我们来到了泽田家门口！接下来小春要去采访阿纲先生啦，好期待！

妈妈：唉呀——是小春和京子啊！欢迎欢迎，你们是来找阿纲玩的吗？

京子：伯母好！我和小春是来进行专访的，我们想采访一下平时大家的口袋里都会装些什么

妈妈：口袋吗？让我看看哦…

> **【妈妈 - 钱包，钥匙，手帕，一家三口合影照，买菜清单，超市发票】**
> 
> 京子：伯母的钱包里还放着和伯父纲君的家庭合影呢，好温馨的画面！
> 
> 妈妈：这是去年趁着爸爸回家的时候照的，每次看了都会很怀念呢。
> 
> 小春：好幸福！小春将来也想和阿纲先生拍这样的照片…

碧洋琪：口袋大搜查？听起来很有趣，那就破例让你们看看成熟女性的口袋里有什么吧。

小春：碧洋琪小姐！还有大家都在呀！

迪诺：哈哈，也让我来玩一下吧！

蓝波：噗噗噗，如果你给蓝波大人糖果的话，蓝波大人可以考虑让你看看！

小春：糖果的话小春口袋里有哦！来，葡萄糖。一平和风太也有哦！

风太：谢谢小春姐姐！

一平：哇，非常感谢！

> **【碧洋琪 - 口红，眉笔，化妆镜，护手霜，手机，钱包，和 Reborn 的合影，钥匙，发圈，护目镜，蟒蛇】**
> 
> 小春：哈咦——这就是成熟女性的口袋吗！那、那条蟒蛇一定是会动的玩具吧！

> **【迪诺 - 钱包，家族合影，钥匙，手机，跳马鞭子，乌龟安翠欧，手表，车钥匙，折叠瑞士军刀，墨镜，手帕】**
> 
> 小春：大家都很喜欢随身带宠物呢！小春也想养一只毛怪！

> **【风太 - 巨大排名书，笔，手帕，写着再来一根的冰棍棒】**
> 
> 京子：运气真好呢！

> **【蓝波 - 棒棒糖，巧克力，水果糖，闪闪发光的糖纸，易拉罐拉环，贴纸，形状奇怪的石头，树叶，牛角，手榴弹，十年火箭筒】**
> 
> 小春：阿纲先生真是的！怎么可以给这么小的孩子玩仿真武器玩具！

> **【一平 - 给师傅的信，眼镜，刚出炉的饺子馒头】**
> 
> 京子：一平的师傅收到信一定会很开心的

小春：客厅的大家都采访完啦，那么接下来我们就要上楼找阿纲先生了！阿纲先生——小春来找你进行心跳加速专访啦——欸？怎么这么多人都在？

纲吉：是小春吗？啊，京子也在！

狱寺：切，不要拿这种无聊的事来打扰十代目啊！

山本：哈哈，我觉得还蛮有趣的，这次的专访想问点什么呢？

京子：口袋大搜查哦！

> **【纲吉 - 针织手套，死气丸，平安符，零钱，糖果包装纸，游戏宣传小册子】**
> 
> 纲吉：欸？什么时候被蓝波塞进来的糖果包装纸？真是的、垃圾要扔到垃圾桶里啊…
> 
> 山本：说起来，最近有什么值得期待的新游戏吗？
> 
> 纲吉：啊我看看...下个月有款冒险类的音乐游戏要出呢，看简介画面感觉还不错。
> 
> 山本：哈哈，看起来挺好玩的，那到时候我们一起玩吧！
> 
> 狱寺：什...！喂你这家伙别自说自话啊！那我也要来！十代目，到时候请和我组队吧！
> 
> 小春：小春对电子游戏不太了解呢...说起来阿纲先生口袋里的东西意外得少呢！本来小春还期待可以看到阿纲先生随身携带的什么小秘密！
> 
> 纲吉：呃...没有这种东西啦！
> 
> 京子：平安符有好好带着呢，纲君。
> 
> 纲吉：嗯，它很管用呢！

> **【狱寺 - 香烟，打火机，炸弹，最新一期的《月刊世界之谜与不可思议》杂志，UMA观察日记，图书馆借书卡，手机，空的骷髅头钱包，和泽田纲吉的合影，平光眼镜，眼镜盒，眼镜布，皮筋】**
> 
> 京子：手机上的骷髅头挂坠好可爱！
> 
> 狱寺：那当然了！这可是十代目送我的！呜…十代目连选礼物的眼光都这么好！
> 
> 纲吉：你这么说我有点不好意思…你喜欢就好啦。
> 
> 小春：钱包里除了你和阿纲先生的合影以外什么都没有欸，明明是钱包但连一枚硬币都没有吗…
> 
> 狱寺：要你管啊！可以了吧！快还我！

> **【山本 - 钱，棒球比赛票根，寿司店优惠卷】**
> 
> 小春：这么一看男生口袋里的东西好像都很少…狱寺先生真是例外呢…
> 
> 狱寺：喂！你什么意思！这明显是棒球白痴脑袋空空所以口袋也空空好吗！
> 
> 京子：好啦好啦不要吵了，正是因为大家的口袋各有特点所以才有趣的不是吗？
> 
> 山本：哈哈说的不错嘛！啊对了，这些是老爸让我送给朋友的寿司店的优惠卷，你们也拿几张吧！
> 
> 小春：哇！真的吗？太感谢了！
> 
> 京子：大家采访完后一起去吃寿司吧！

小春：说起来 Reborn 先生呢？

纲吉：Reborn 他今天早上说着什么“杀手是不会让人看穿的”就走了，现在也没回来…

小春：真遗憾…小春还想看看他的口袋里有什么的…

纲吉：估计全是死气弹吧…

* * *

小春：现在小春和京子来到了学校！让我们找找有没有什么人可以专访…啊！是花！

黑川花：看样子你们两个又在搞什么专访啦，这次是要问什么？

> **【黑川花 - 钱包，一张画着乳牛纹衬衫帅哥的素描，发圈，钥匙，《新参者》，唇膏】**
> 
> 黑川花：我正要去图书馆还书呢
> 
> 京子：花很喜欢读书呢！

京子：啊是保健室，那个医生应该在这里吧？我们要采访他吗？

小春：小春才不想知道这个大变态的口袋里有什么呢！

夏马尔：我听到门口有可爱的女孩子在讨论我哦，是要问我口袋里有什么吗，不用客气请尽管问吧！

小春：哈咦——出现了！

> **【夏马尔 - 三叉戟蚊子药盒，钱包，手机，钥匙，手帕，手表，写着女生电话的餐巾纸】**
> 
> 小春：有女生被骗了！小春得想办法联系她！

夏马尔：那么接下来也让大叔我看看你们的口袋里有什么吧！么么——

小春：哇！你别过来啊！京子快逃！

京子：怎么了吗？诶？哪来的钢琴声？

云雀：弱小的草食动物又开始群聚了…咬杀！

夏马尔：嗯…我突然想起来下午还有约会，那我就先走啦，下次再见啰可爱的女孩们！

小春：得救了…云雀先生！谢谢你帮我们赶走了那个变态大叔！

云雀：你在说什么？我只是讨厌群聚的人罢了。小婴儿拜托我接受你们的采访，所以不要废话了，速战速决吧。

> **【云雀 - 浮萍拐，鸟饲料，手机】**
> 
> 小春：哇！想不到云雀先生居然会随身带着鸟饲料！意想不到地有爱心呢！
> 
> 云雀：云豆喜欢吃这个牌子的饲料。
> 
> 京子：它好可爱喔！我可以摸摸它吗？
> 
> 云雀：不可以。

小春：现在我们要去找京子的大哥啦！

京子：他一定在拳击社吧！哥哥——

了平：喔！京子！还有京子的朋友也在啊！

小春：突击！来一场极限的口袋大搜查吧！

> **【了平 - 拳击缠手绷带，钱包，钥匙】**
> 
> 小春：说真的，为什么男孩子的口袋里都那么空旷啊…
> 
> 了平：你有什么不满意的吗？口袋里装太多东西会影响我极限的发挥！
> 
> 京子：对了哥哥，采访结束后大家准备一起去吃寿司，待会儿在山本同学爸爸的寿司店集合哦！

* * *

小春：对了！还有库洛姆没有采访呢！她应该在黑曜乐园吧？

京子：我们带点零食去找她吧！

***

犬：喂！你们两个想干什么！

小春：哈咦——吓我一跳！我们是来采访库洛姆小姐的！小春这次的心跳加速专访主题是口袋大搜查！

犬：哈？听起来就很无聊！决定了，你的专访节目到这里就结束了！接下来是我的狂咬乱吠专访环节！

小春：哇呜！怎么可以这样呢…

犬：这里可是我们的地盘！当然是我们说了算！

* * *

犬：那么阿犬的狂咬乱吠节目现在就开始啰！先让你们看看我的口袋里有什么吧！

> **【犬 - 草莓味口香糖，动物齿模，硬币，弹珠，羽毛】**
> 
> 犬：口香糖很不错哦！我最喜欢草莓味的了！

千种：你又在搞什么…

犬：喔，阿柿你来得正好！快交出你口袋里的所有东西！

千种：…真麻烦

> **【千种 - 悠悠球，MP3，耳机，眼镜盒，眼镜布】**
> 
> 犬：真不懂电子音乐有什么好听的，让你天天带着那个小盒子！
> 
> 千种：……

犬：喂！骷髅！你在哪！

库洛姆：…犬？有什么事吗？

犬：喏，那群女生给你的零食。

库洛姆：欸？是京子和小春吗？谢谢…

犬：啊啊真是麻烦死了！所以快让我看看你的口袋！

> **【库洛姆 - 零钱包，手帕，发圈，《入门意大利语词汇》，单词本，笔】**
> 
> 库洛姆：希望能学好意大利语，早点用意大利语跟骸大人沟通…
> 
> 犬：切！连几个单词都记不住！蠢死了！

犬：说起来，骸大人的口袋里有什么呢？

六道骸：Kufufufu，破例给你们看看吧

> **【六道骸 - 一只鸽子，两只鸽子，三只鸽子，一拥而出的一群鸽子，漫天飘舞的花瓣】**
> 
> 犬：呜哇！这都是什么啊！
> 
> 库洛姆：……骸大人，这是幻术吗？
> 
> 六道骸：Kufufu，幻术师的口袋可是秘密呢。

* * *

**小春：** 大家好！小春又把节目主持权抢回来啦！那个凶巴巴的男生采访完了吗？那么今天我们的心跳加速专访就到此结束了！不知道大家有没有通过这次口袋搜查看到采访嘉宾意外的一面呢？请敬请期待下一期吧！好啦京子，我们去吃寿司吧！

**京子：** 嗯！大家下期再见啦！


End file.
